


The Love They Know

by Till_IDie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And how he is loved in return, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, not everything is tagged so, slight plot twist, small angst, viktor showing how much he loves Yuuri, watch out yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Till_IDie/pseuds/Till_IDie
Summary: Viktor thinks about his love for Yuuri and Yuuri shows Viktor how he is loved in return.





	The Love They Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my first YOI fanfic :) Hope there are no glaring errors and you have an enjoyable time reading this. Enjoy!

Viktor smiled across the table. His Yuuri looked so pretty with the gentle sunlight illuminating his soft features and brown eyes sparkling. He loved their mornings together, having a cup of tea to wake up a little more and his Yuuri still drowsy and not fully awake. 

“Yuuuuuriiiii! Good morning!!! You look gorgeous as always!” He always made it a point to give Yuuri a compliment every morning and night, so his Yuuri will remember that he is beautiful, no matter what happens in the day, if a fan makes a disparaging comment or if it is another day where Yuuri needs a little more care and love. At night, he can go to sleep knowing he is loved and appreciated, chasing away any nightmares with Viktor there for him even in his dreams.  
Yuuri just gave a little huff with his hot cup tightly in his grasp and eyes closed as if almost about to fall back asleep. Viktor smiled at that and left him alone to wake up properly in his own time. He headed over to Makkachin and petted him a little, cooing as Makka gave him a whine even as his tail was furiously wagging. “Ah, looks like you need a walk! I’ll be back soon to do that!” Viktor hurried back to his bedroom he shares with Yuuri, and stared a little at their wardrobe. “I have nothing to wear!” he proclaimed while staring at the overstuffed wardrobe. He gives a small smile looking over at Yuuri’s side of it. 

It never fails to make his heart pang a little every time he sees something of Yuuri’s and his together, it is like they were always meant to be together, fell together so naturally. It was the little reminders, like their cups side-by-side drying, or the two plates of food on the table. His heart hurts a little and he wonders briefly if his love is about to spill out of him. It was the little ache he wished to always keep with him. It felt bigger than him, something he cannot contain nor wish to.  
By the time he exited the room in a casual shirt and track pants, his Yuuri was already buckling Makka’s leash to his collar. “Ah Yuuri! I was about to walk Makka too! Let’s go together!” Before Yuuri could say anything, he was pulled out of the door by an overexcited Makka, laughing. Their door still wide open leaving Viktor to sigh exasperatedly. “Not locking the door is dangerous you know”, seemingly to himself as he gently clicked the door shut.  
He quickly caught up to the pair and draped himself over Yuuri. He still remembers how Yuuri initially shielded away from his affectionate gestures, blushing and stuttering the whole time. He was so cute then but it’s so much better for Viktor to be able to be intimate with Yuuri now, knowing he is loved back, now and forever. 

After walking Makka, they made a detour for brunch at the homey, dog-friendly cafè down the street from their apartment before heading back as they haven’t had breakfast and was too lazy to cook for lunch. Their food speedily arrived and Yuuri quickly dug in, ravenous after the light exercise and lack of sustenance that morning. Viktor laughed a little when Yuuri slowed down, hand reaching out to lightly brush against Yuuri’s cheek that had a little egg on it to clean it off. “Viktor…” Yuuri whispered. “It’s okay Yuuri! No one’s watching! No need to be shy!” 

He knows. Viktor knows how hard it is sometimes to be in a country like Russia where people felt strongly about two men being together. He knows how hard it is for Yuuri with the glass heart to sometimes receive derogatory comments from people who knows nothing of them especially when his Russian improved and he starts understanding more of what was said about them. Viktor gently cradled Yuuri’s cheek a little longer before withdrawing, knowing any attention they may draw will surely not be of the positive kind.

They finish up and headed home in quiet peace and spent the rest of their day off just relaxing and being near each other. They deserved it after the fast-paced and stressful nature of their careers and sometimes just need a day where they can just do nothing while being in each other’s company, spending quality time together. Viktor had a fond smile on his face as he watched Yuuri lying on the floor next to Makkachin, poring over their photo album and recount events in a hushed cooing tone and Makka occasionally gave a huff in response as if captivated. Viktor felt like his heart cannot fill up any further than it already has.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and Yuuri bolted up as if shocked. He checked his phone. “It’s that time already?” and started scrambling around for a fresh change of clothes. Viktor quietly watched him, heart conflicted. He knows and he hates what Yuuri is about to do. Yuuri gave his phone another quick glance to check the time before scooping Makka into his arms and dashed out of the door with a quick “I’ll be going” Japanese tradition he never failed to carry out.  
Viktor waited a little before silently trailing after Yuuri. He followed Yuuri to the overgrown banks of a little pond in the park where he watched as Yuuri sat down at the side of it and start picking flowers to weave a delicate flower crown with wild flowers and even a couple of weed flowers tied in. Viktor closed his eyes pained , hidden in the shadows knowing what was to come. He knows.  
Yuuri handled the crown gently and rested it on Makkachin’s fur as he scooped the poodle up again. Makka was already old and couldn’t do more than one strenuous walk a day after all. He headed off to the huge looming gates, near the back of the park but was clearly separate from it. It was mostly deserted but was clearly well taken care of. The gates opened with a loud creak as Yuuri nudged it open. He headed off to a small almost ostentatious corner of it, hidden by a beautiful gazebo, surrounded by a beautiful but nearly wild garden. 

He settled himself comfortably on the grass and ran his hand over the smooth white marble. 

“Hey Viktor,” he murmured as he rested the crown on the headstone and settled Makka to rest leaning at the side of it, ”Makka and I came to visit again, I hope you haven’t gotten too lonely while we were away.” Viktor was unable to utter a word, heart pained and mind weary. He never wished to leave his Yuuri alone and cause that aching wistfulness he sees in his eyes every time he comes to the grave. He settled next to his Yuuri, embracing him, both of them with thin rivulets of tears glinting in the sunset. Here, it seemed, it was as if they could tangibly feel each other’s emotions and touch again. 

Viktor knows. He hates it because it reminded him of they were separated by fate and the sadness he could always see in Yuuri when he visited. But he loves it because he is selfish and he sees how he is loved even when time passed and he is not with him anymore and it brings him a sense of comfort being with Yuuri here. 

“You know, today, I showed Makka again about how you were the best skater the world has ever seen and how proud I was, seeing you and Yuri on the podium.”

“I know darling, you were so cute showing him the album like that. I wish I could kiss you properly.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, in life and in death.”

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS FEELING FOR ANGST I'm not too sure forgive me please, I tried :") Also not beta-ed so if there are errors do point them out to me! Because honestly I hate reading my own stuff. Constructive criticisms and feels rants are welcome! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> p.s. Yuuri didn't say "I'll be going" the first time round as Makka caught him off guard and dragged him out he would've said it if he could! (in case you were bothered haha)


End file.
